The Millennium Tauk
by Lex for President
Summary: Konoha is near distruction. Is this Orochimaru's fault or someone much more powerful.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: For those of you who didn't read Naruto meets Seto Kaiba, here is what happened at the end of the story. Yu-Gi-Oh gave Naruto the Millennium Tauk. A gold necklace that lets you see into the future Then a guy named Bakura figured out that Naruto had the Millennium Tauk. 

Outside of Naruto's house 7:00 AM…

"Think Bakura how do I get the Millinium Tauk?" Bakura noticed a fat guy. Choji "Hey you!" Bakura shouted. "Me?" Choji said while stuffing his face with chips. "I need you to tell people this."

Inside the café…

Choji is eating his food when he spots Shikamaru. "Hey Shikamaru, this guy says to pass this around the village." Choji told Shikamaru about the Millennium Tauk and that Naruto had it. Eventually it ended up in the Hokage's office.

Inside the Hokage's office…

Iruka rushed into the Hokage's office. "Mr. Hokage I need to tell you something." Iruka told the Hokage about the Millennium Tauk. "Mr. Hokage should I guard Naruto?" Iruka asked. "No." "Why not?" "Two things, one if I wanted to protect Naruto I would get the black ops to do it. Two my wife broke up with me and I need the Millennium Tauk to see who I will marry next."

Naruto's house…

Naruto is holding the Millennium Tauk. "Ok, do I put the necklace on or not?" Naruto thought to himself.

Flashback…

Yugi handed Naruto the Millennium Tauk. "Naruto, protect this for me until I get back." "Ok, but why me?" Naruto asked. "Because I trust you with it, I think. Do not put this on because this Millennium item can allow someone to see into the future and if you put it on and you're not chosen to be the Keeper of this item your eyes could burst into flames." "But I would live right?" "No you will bleed to death."

End of flashback…

"Oh man, I wish I could so I can answer my questions about the future."

Outside of Naruto's house…

Hinata and Neji are spying on Naruto. "So Hinata are you ready?" Neji asked. "We're not going to hurt him are we?" "If we have to we will."

Meanwhile hundreds of other ninjas are about to attack like Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Rock Lee, Gai, Tenten, Garaa, the Hokage, Kiba, and Kabuto.

Inside Naruto's house…

Naruto is pacing around his house when he spots the Hokage sneaking around. "Wait a second, what if anybody knows about me having this?" Naruto slowly started putting on the Millennium Tauk.

Flashback…

"Naruto, Yugi said, "If you put on the Millennium Tauk anyway, you have one wish."

End of flashback…

"I wish that…

TBC

Author's note: Ok, if you want to you can give me some advice you can tell who Naruto should fight.


	2. Why gossip is bad

Naruto's house 10:00 PM…

I wish that I won't die. Naruto looked into the future and saw Shikamaru attacking him. "AAAHHH! What am I going to do? He could be here at any time. Think Naruto! What time is it in my dream? Naruto remembered he saw the moon outside of his window. Naruto looked out the window and the moon wasn't there.

Just then Ino knocked on the door. Naruto peeked outside and saw Ino. Naruto opened the door and Ino was standing there angrily. "Hand it over!" "What do you mean?" Naruto said while backing up. "Don't play games!" Naruto ran and hid under his bed.

After a long time of searching Ino found Naruto. "Last chance, blondie," Ino said. Naruto ran outside and transformed into Sasuke. Ino ran outside and spotted Naruto. "Oh hi Sasuke, Ino said while blushing. Have you seen Naruto? "He went to the Hokage, Naruto said. He ran pretty fast, what did you do to him?" "Nothing yet." Ino ran off.

Naruto's house 3:00 AM…

Naruto is watching late night television. Just then Sasuke knocked on the door. Naruto peeked outside and saw Sasuke. Naruto snuck out and threw a knife at Sasuke. "What do you want Sasuke?" Naruto asked. "Well everybody has been saying you have the Millennium Tauk. So you can't protect anything worth spit--- "No thanks," Naruto said while walking off. "Well, I guess I'm going to have to be direct."

Naruto and Sasuke started fighting. Sasuke started doing a jutsu. "Phoenix flower!" Sasuke shouted while shooting fireballs at him. Naruto made shadow clones to protect him. "Naruto hand it over before someone gets hurt."

After a hour of fighting Sasuke started getting low on chakura. "Naruto I didn't want to do this but." Just then Kakashi's ninja dogs attacked Naruto. "What the heck? Naruto shouted. "How?" "Sharingan idiot, I copied it while Kakashi was fighting Orochimaru."

Just then Naruto disappeared. "I hate when he makes shadow clones," Sasuke. Naruto punched Sasuke across his yard. "Sasuke you don't stand a chance. Believe it!"

Just then Naruto couldn't move. "What's happening?" Naruto spotted a long shadow. "Come on Naruto hand it over," Shikamaru said.

"Make me!" Naruto said while trying to move. "Your wasting my time. Naruto, I laid spikes behind you so all I have to do is fall backwards."

"Ok, you win, Naruto said. Take off your shadow and I'll hand it over to you. The shadow disappeared and Naruto handed Shikamaru the Millennium Tauk. Shikamaru ran off. "I wonder how long it will take before Shikamaru figures out that the Millennium Tauk is a fake?"

10 minutes later…

Shikamaru rushed into Naruto's house. "Ok, Naruto where are you?" Shikamaru said. Just then a net fell on Shikamaru. "Hey!" Shikamaru said while trying to brake out. "I can't believe you fell for it, Naruto said. It's a good thing I used the Millennium Tauk."

Just then Naruto spotted bugs all over him. "AAAHHH! Get them off of me!" "Hand it over," Shibi said. "If you don't get them off I'll kick your behind, believe it!" "Well even if you do their is a lot more ninja than just me."

Naruto looked out his window and spotted Kiba. "So what I can take him on." "He's not the only one," Shibi said while pointing to some other ninjas. "Face it Naruto, you're out numbered."

TBC 


	3. Kiba and Naruto face off

Naruto's house 10:00 PM…

I wish that I won't die. Naruto looked into the future and saw Shikamaru attacking him. "AAAHHH! What am I going to do? He could be here at any time. Think Naruto! What time is it in my dream? Naruto remembered he saw the moon outside of his window. Naruto looked out the window and the moon wasn't there.

Just then Ino knocked on the door. Naruto peeked outside and saw Ino. Naruto opened the door and Ino was standing there angrily. "Hand it over!" "What do you mean?" Naruto said while backing up. "Don't play games!" Naruto ran and hid under his bed.

After a long time of searching Ino found Naruto. "Last chance, blondie," Ino said. Naruto ran outside and transformed into Sasuke. Ino ran outside and spotted Naruto. "Oh hi Sasuke, Ino said while blushing. Have you seen Naruto? "He went to the Hokage, Naruto said. He ran pretty fast, what did you do to him?" "Nothing yet." Ino ran off.

Naruto's house 3:00 AM…

Naruto is watching late night television. Just then Sasuke knocked on the door. Naruto peeked outside and saw Sasuke. Naruto snuck out and threw a knife at Sasuke. "What do you want Sasuke?" Naruto asked. "Well everybody has been saying you have the Millennium Tauk. So you can't protect anything worth spit--- "No thanks," Naruto said while walking off. "Well, I guess I'm going to have to be direct."

Naruto and Sasuke started fighting. Sasuke started doing a jutsu. "Phoenix flower!" Sasuke shouted while shooting fireballs at him. Naruto made shadow clones to protect him. "Naruto hand it over before someone gets hurt."

After a hour of fighting Sasuke started getting low on chakura. "Naruto I didn't want to do this but." Just then Kakashi's ninja dogs attacked Naruto. "What the heck? Naruto shouted. "How?" "Sharingan idiot, I copied it while Kakashi was fighting Orochimaru."

Just then Naruto disappeared. "I hate when he makes shadow clones," Sasuke. Naruto punched Sasuke across his yard. "Sasuke you don't stand a chance. Believe it!"

Just then Naruto couldn't move. "What's happening?" Naruto spotted a long shadow. "Come on Naruto hand it over," Shikamaru said.

"Make me!" Naruto said while trying to move. "Your wasting my time. Naruto, I laid spikes behind you so all I have to do is fall backwards."

"Ok, you win, Naruto said. Take off your shadow and I'll hand it over to you. The shadow disappeared and Naruto handed Shikamaru the Millennium Tauk. Shikamaru ran off. "I wonder how long it will take before Shikamaru figures out that the Millennium Tauk is a fake?"

10 minutes later…

Shikamaru rushed into Naruto's house. "Ok, Naruto where are you?" Shikamaru said. Just then a net fell on Shikamaru. "Hey!" Shikamaru said while trying to brake out. "I can't believe you fell for it, Naruto said. It's a good thing I used the Millennium Tauk."

Just then Naruto spotted bugs all over him. "AAAHHH! Get them off of me!" "Hand it over," Shibi said. "If you don't get them off I'll kick your behind, believe it!" "Well even if you do their is a lot more ninja than just me."

Naruto looked out his window and spotted Kiba. "So what I can take him on." "He's not the only one," Shibi said while pointing to some other ninjas. "Face it Naruto, you're out numbered."

TBC 


	4. Gaara and Kakashi

Shiba started sending out his bugs. Naruto started turning green.

"That's nasty," Naruto said while backing.

Naruto decided he didn't want to know what will happen next sow he knocked him out.

"Who's next?"

Just then Akumaru jumped out of a tree.

"Kiba is your dog red?"

"Akumaru means red you idiot."

Just Akumaru started chasing Naruto threw the village.

"Come on Naruto can't you beet my dog."

Just then Gaara grabbed Kiba's shoulder.

"What do you want?" Kiba said angrily while turning around.

"When your done playing with blondie give me the Millennium Tauk."

Kiba started shaking.

"O-o-ok," While trying to break free of his grasp."

Kiba ran off and chased Naruto. When Kiba finally caught him Naruto was already beat up by Akumaru.

"Alright Akumaru!"

Naruto got up and tried to keep his balance.

"Your pretty suborn."

"Take this!"

Kiba started putting up his guard.

"Summoning jutsu!"

Just then a small with a cape appeared.

"Uhhhh…do it believe it."

The frog took out a tiny knife.

"Toad blade cut."

Kiba kicked the frog and the frog passed out.

"Is that all you got?"

"No I got a lot more stuff up my sleeve believe it!"

"I got stuff to do so I'll make this short. Secret jutsu beast mimicry down on all fours on shot K.O."

Kiba started glowing red.

"Bye Naruto."

Kiba rammed into Naruto and knocked him out.

"Still a failure I see."

Just Gaara appeared behind Kiba.

"Give me the gold."

Kiba picked up the Millennium Tauk and handed it to Kiba. Naruto started pushing himself up.

"Give it back!"

Naruto tripped and fell back down.

"Don't get carried away," Gaara said while sticking out his hand.

Sand started forming around Naruto.

"Tell you what I'll apply more force needed so you won't feel any pain."

Just then Kakashi jumped down in front of Naruto.

TBC


	5. Gaara's rampage

"Get out of my way," Gaara said.

"Back off!" Kakashi said while preparing to do lightning blade.

Electricity started forming in Kakashi's hand.

"How pathetic," Gaara said while sticking out his hand.

Kakashi starting charging toward Gaara.

"Sand clone jutsu."

Just then a pile of sand appeared and a sand clone came out.

"Finish him off," Gaara said.

Kakashi stuck his hand threw the sand clone but nothing happened.

"Lightning doesn't affect sand," Gaara said while squeezing his hand.

The sand clone started choking Kakashi and started forming around Kakashi.

Just then Kakashi moved his head band and reaveled his sharing an.

"Last chance Gaara."

Just then Kakashi turned into sand.

"I don't have time for this," Gaara said.

Kakashi appeared behind the sand clone and started cutting threw the sand clone with his kunai.

"Now this is your last warning," Kakashi said.

Kakashi started charging toward Gaara.

"Whatever your trying it wont work," Gaara said while making more sand come out of his gourd.

Kakashi tried to punch but Gaara blocked himself with sand.

"I'll probably have to attack his gourd," Kakashi thought to himself.

Kakashi started making shadow clones. Just then all of Kakashi's shadow got hit by sand.

"Hmm…I'll have to move so fast that I can move past his sand."

Just then Kakashi started glowing with electricity.

"Lightning vortex!"

Kakashi started running around Gaara until he could move past his sand and punch off gourd. Gaara looked at his shattered gourd.

"So what?"

Just then the gourd turned into sand and it appeared on his back.

"Any new ideas?" Gaara asked.

"A few."

Kakashi took out a scroll.

"Summoning earth style fang presume jutsu."

Just then a bunch dog came out and started attacking Gaara.

"Now hold him still," Kakashi said while preforming lightning vortex.

Kakashi ran really fast and punched him.

"Is that all you got?" Gaara said while using his sand to push off the dogs.

Kakashi looked at him and noticed some sand falling off of him.

"Sand armor?"

Sand started forming around Kakashi.

"I'll help you Kakashi," Might guy said while jumping down from a tree.

Guy took off some weight off of his legs.

"Kakashi watch how a pro handles this."

"Ok, but where is the professional at?"

Guy kicked Gaara into the air.

"Watch out Guy he has sand armor."

Guy jumped up there with him and started kicking him until his sand armor fell off.

"Forward lotus technique."

Guy slammed Gaara into the ground.

"See Kakashi he wasn't so tough," Guy said while trying to stand up.

Gaara shattered into a bunch of pieces.

"Something's not right here," Guy said.

"Maybe it's your haircut," Kakashi said while trying to break out of the sand.

Just then a pile of sand started spinning around in a circle and Gaara appeared.

"Is that it?" Gaara said.

Just then sand started forming around Guy.

"Sand coffin."

Guy started rising in the air.

"Don't worry you won't feel a thing."

Gaara started squeezing his hand and Guy exploded.

"Guy sensei!" Lee shouted.

Rock Lee jumped off a tree.

"Do you want to die too?" Gaara asked.

TBC


	6. Two demons face off

Fire started swarming around Rock Lee. 

"Come on Lee we haven't had enough yet!" Gaara said while shaking just a tad.

Rock Lee kicked Gaara into the air. Lee jumped into the air and started punching him until his armor fell off. Lee shot his bandages at Gaara. The bandages wrapped around Gaara.

"Ultimate hidden lotus!"

The bandages started getting titer on Gaara. Lee and Gaara disappeared and Naruto got up from his nap.

"Kakashi why are you covered in sand?"

"Doesn't matter."

Just then a giant hole appeared in the ground.

"Wow!" Naruto shouted while rubbing his eyes.

"Naruto get me out of this," Kakashi said.

"Naruto dug a hole in the sand and pulled Kakashi out.

"Kakashi sensei how long was I passed out?"

Naruto jumped into the hole. When he got to the bottom Gaara trapped him in sand.

"Let me out of this." Naruto said while trying to break free.

"Don't worry I'll finish you next.."

"7 gate of joy open!"

Lee started glowing orange.

"Preparation of the eighth gate!"

Lee started punching Gaara over and over until his armor fell off.

"Eight gate open!"

Lee started beating up Gaara.

"I've had enough!" Gaara said while taking out a scroll.

Gaara summoned a giant sand monster. The sand monster shot sand shrunken at Lee and knocked him out.

"He shouldn't opened the gate of death."

"What did you do to him."

"Nothing he did it to himself."

"What?"

"Your so stupid. If someone opens their gates to get more chakura well they'll get more chakura, but if they open the last gate they die. "

"Liar!"

"You must dumber than you look."

"Shut up!"

"Heh heh heh but don't worry soon the Konoha village will destroyed."

Naruto started glowing red and broke out of the sand. Naruto started punching Gaara.

"That won't work," Gaara said while using the sand to cover himself back up.

Naruto kept punching Gaara until he ran out of chakura and couldn't use the sand armor.

"I'll have fun killing you," Gaara said.

Gaara shot sand at Naruto and made him slam into the other side of the hole.

"Do you see it now? Gaara said. I also have a demon in me."

Meanwhile…

Bakura is watching the fight from a distance.

"What should we do?" One of Bakura's followers asked.

"If we wait any longer the Millennium Tauk could be destroyed," the other follower said.

"Very well bring them."

The two followers left and went to the area where Naruto and Gaara are at. The two men snuck behind Kakashi and shot him.

"What should we do with the guy with the freaky haircut?"

"Just leave him."

The two men shot sleeping gas into the hole.

"Ok the should be out cold."

The two me slid into the hole and took Gaara and Naruto to their hideout.

Bakura's hideout…

Naruto and Gaara woke up.

"Greetings Mr.Uzamaki and Mr.uh…g…Gourd."

"Who the heck are you?" Naruto said while trying to get up.

"Don't waist your time you'll be like this for an hour."

"You didn't answer his question," Gaara said.

"My name is Bakura."

"Ok, now another question."

"Ask away."

"What happened."

"My men used sleeping gas."

"What? Why?"

"I want the Milennium Tauk."

"Well your not getting it."

"I figured you'd say that. You see everyone wants to see into the future except me."

"Liar."

"Instead I'm going for something much bigger."

"Like."

"Controlling an ancient pharaoh nothing big."

"Right now can I leave?"

"No."

The two men took the Millennium Tauk."

"Hey give it back!"

"No."

"RRRR"

"Don't growl at me."

Two days later…

Iruka found Naruto laying on the street. (almost dead) Iruka took Naruto to the medical corps.

Author's note: I will continue this story, but it will be a new story because it will have a little bit of a different plot. And the story will be called the dark days of konoha.


	7. Dark days Konoha

Author's note: For those of you who didn't read Millennium Tauk well then read it, because there is to much to explain. 

It's been about a year since the Millennium Tauk was stolen. (a gold necklace that lets you see into the future Saukura and Naruto are still morning of the death of their sensei, but Sasuke doesn't care. They're not really sad about Lee or Guy.

At the Hokage's office…

Anko and the Hokage are discussing some business.

"Lord Hokage a war has broken out between the main branch and the side branch of the Hyuga clan."

"Is the main branch winning?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Any casualties?"

"A few."

"Like…"

"A couple of deaths."

"Details woman!"

"I think Neji is dead."

"Ha ha ha ha!"

"Lord Hokage!" Anko said while slapping him."

Just then Orochimaru came into the room.

"Orochimaru?" Anko said in shock.

"Honestly Anko you didn't think I was killed by Kakashi's cell."

"Well anyone can kill you," The Hokage said.

"Do you want to test that theory?" Orochimaru said while drawing his sword.

"Why are you here?" Anko asked.

"I need a scroll."

"What?"

"Not just any scroll.It's a scroll that I can use to bring back two men."

"And who is that."

"You probably don't know them. There names are Haku and Zabuza."

Meanwhile…

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura are having conversation.

"Now that were all chunin we can be friends," Sakura said.

"I don't have time for friends," Sasuke said.

Sasuke walked off.

"Where are you going?" Sakura asked.

"I'm going for a walk."

"Don't mind him Sakura now we can have some alone time."

Sakura was getting ready to slap him but she changed her mind.

"Hey Sakura you didn't slap me. You must like me. I can see I now."

Fantasy…

"Do you take Naruto to be your husband?" the preacher asked.

"I do CHA!"

"Ok. Naruto do you take Sakura to be your wife?"

"I do Believe It!"

"Then you must KISS THE BRIDE!"

End of fantasy…

Sakura slapped Naruto and walked away.

Konahamaru walked up to Naruto.

"Boss are you ok?"

"Of course she kissed her hand before she slapped me."

Sakura turned around.

"Naruto! All I need is one excuse and I'll kill you!"

Naruto ran off.

At the Hokage's office…

Anko drew a kunai.

"Come on Anko there is no reason for us to fight."

Anko threw the kunai at Orochimaru. Orochimaru disappeared and appeared behind Anko.

"Goodbye Anko."

Orochimaru took out his sword.

TBC


	8. Orochimaru's ambition

Author's note: I'm not going to get to much into my fight scene for the sake of my story raiting.

Orochimaru took out his sword and sliced Anko in two.

"Hey! The Hokage shouted. Your going to clean that up!"

1 hour later…

The Hokage is lying on the floor dead. Orochimaru went threw the Hokage's belongings and took the scroll.

At Orochimaru's hideout…

Orochimaru used the scroll and brought Zabuza and Haku from the dead.

"Where's the bathroom?" Zabuza and Haku asked.

"Down the hall and to the left."

Haku ran really fast and used his crystal ice mirror to block the door.

"Haku let me in. You're my weapon and weapons don't use the bathroom."

"Don't worry Zabuza I'm washing my hands."

"Haku! Wash your hands LATER!"

The ice mirror melted and Haku came out. Haku breathed in relief. Zabuza ran in and used the bathroom. When Zabuza came out Haku slapped him.

"Owww! What was that for?"

"I did not here water. Now go in there and at least flush!"

"Make me!"

"When you morons are done I would like to talk to you." Orochimaru said.

Haku and Zabuza sat on the couch.

"Now Zabuza I know you want kill the mist kage but first you have to do something for me."

"Like?"

"You hate Kakashi's squad don't you."

"Yes!"

"I can tell you were they are."

"First where is Kakashi?"

"Dead. Ok now here is a map of Konoha I marked where they live."

"I'll get right on it."

"Good. Now Haku I know you want to have meaning and stuff, so here is what I want you to do. The black will kill all of us unless we have something to keep their minds off of things."

"I have the perfect solution."

Haku got dressed up in girl cloths.

"Haku you're a weird boy," Zabuza said.

Haku painted a leaf symbol on his mask.

Meanwhile…

Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura are having a conversation.

"Uh…Sakura," Sasuke said.

Sasuke is trying to ask Sakura out.

"Yes?"

"Hey Sakura…" Naruto said.

Sakura slapped Naruto.

"Shh Sasuke is talking."

"Hmm Naruto can talk first," Sasuke said.

"Sakura wanna go out?" Naruto asked.

"What?" Sasuke shouted.

"What's the matter Sasuke he does it every day," Sakura said.

"Well what's your answer?" Sasuke asked.

"Hmm maybe Sasuke wants me and Naruto together," Sakura thought to herself.

Sakura sighed in sadness.

"Uhh I guess so."

"Yes she said yes believe it BELIEVE IT!"

"What?" Sasuke thought to himself. "Uh Naruto can I talk to you in private," Sasuke said while gritting his teeth."

"Sure Sasuke."

Naruto and Sasuke walked off.

"What's on your mind Sasuke?"

"This!"

Sasuke started choking Naruto. Just then Zabuza appeared.

"Still playing ninja I see."

TBC 


End file.
